Where Shadows Fall
by Torapadora
Summary: Everyone told Aomine he was just being cynical. But at the end of the day he was right and they were wrong. He would win and they'd stand as pathetic loser. He didn't care if he had no friends anymore, it wasn't like he was good at anything else but winning. Aokaga, Kagakuro (onesided)


Everyone told Aomine he was just being cynical. But at the end of the day he was right and they were wrong. He would win and they'd stand as pathetic loser. He didn't care if he had no friends anymore, it wasn't like he was good at anything else but winning.

Watching all of his old team mates changing, it was such a sad thing, from winners to losers. He supposed he should feel sad but it has been a long time since he has felt anything else but nothingness and that wouldn't change for a long time. He could of course end his boring life, but the effort of a funeral was too much to put on his parents.

When he met Kagami Taiga his life changed literally, seeing someone not giving up was refreshing. The boy still lost but still refreshing. Later when he himself lost, he was upset for a minute but then he got over it. Kagami Taiga could never beat him on his own, it was all because of Tetsu.

By how things looked now it seemed like Tetsu was the winner. He was happy, he had friends and his team won. Aomine wasn't stupid enough to see it as such, Tetsu was still a loser in his own way. Because no matter he wouldn't win Aomine back.

He wouldn't allow it, perhaps he wasn't entirely over the fact that they won. No matter how it seemed he still had his pride, he wouldn't allow himself to lose in every way.

He might be dead and he may be gone, but he will haunt their memories forever. Make them think of him in the middle of the nights, it was his way to never be forgotten he guess.

Tetsu tried to slowly reach out to him, he didn't ignore him but he'd never get as close as Tetsu wished. Aomine wouldn't let himself lose. Kagami didn't do it like Tetsu, he wasn't careful he just came and demanded a one on one. He dragged him out for dinner as ''company''. Aomine told him many times he just had a massive boner for him and it was totally a date, which Kagami denied while blushing like an idiot.

Aomine had been dragged to the other basketball player's house multiple times for different reasons, but mostly it was for a basketball booty call. He might seem stupid but he isn't really, he could see that the red head was totally in love with him. From the way he talked, the way he never quit texting him to the way his gaze ended up on his ass when he bent down to pick up something (he might have done that many times on purpose, what could he say? He was a tease).

Aomine knew it was just a matter of time until the other guy confesses. But Aomine also noticed how Tetsu looked at Kagami. He didn't know if he was an asshole enough to steal away his crush as a final fuck you, but he still has time to think it over.

When the time of the confession came, he decided that yes he was a fucking asshole, and became Kagami's boyfriend. The looks Tetsu gave them would have made Aomine feel guilty if he was his old self, but now he's just too deep into it to care.

Playing relationship with Kagami in front of Tetsu made him feel alive, made him feel like he was finally the one in control. The way Tetsu's motivation went to hell, all his joy. Tetsu told him once that he and the rest of teiko had lost all sense of sympathy, even though he meant it in basketball Aomine felt like it was true now.

''Sorry Tetsu I didn't mean to break your heart.'' He says in his most honest voice with a sad look on his face.

Kuroko's face softened ''Aomine – kun….It's oka-''

Aomine's face transformed into a grin ''I want to destroy all of you. Kagami is a part of you isn't he?''

Aomine laughed so hard and for so fucking long. He didn't think it would actually work. Kuroko tried to warn Kagami about what he said, only for Kagami not to believe him. This slowly destroyed their friendship. Making Kagami believe Kuroko was just jealous and was trying to break them up.

Aomine would describe himself as water, slowly rising to drown everything around him. He'd look around only to see things trying to escape to the surface only to be brought down again.

If he was in a movie the seductive happy piano music would play around him, such you would expect to be play around the sexy James Bond villainess. Walking around with a smirk and looking so pleased with himself, that's how he feels.

Perhaps he feeds of others pain and the drama. It wouldn't surprise him at all. It was how he made himself satisfied, it was sick he knows but he was never born normal. He was born with monstrous ability it was only natural for them to turn darker eventually.

Bound and broken that's how he wants everyone around him to be. Betrayal is the cruelest pain, Bittersweet torture. Like the one he put himself through. He had the world on a small string; soon the only thing to cut off was himself. But until then he'll enjoy the time he has.


End file.
